Light emitting diodes (LEDs) that are semiconductor light emitting devices using a nitride semiconductor are used in display devices, lighting, or the like, for example. Electronic devices using a nitride semiconductor are used for high speed electronic devices or power devices.
In such semiconductor light emitting devices, a quantum well layer using InxGa1-xN is provided on a GaN layer. In this provision, a defect is introduced because of a lattice constant difference between the foundation GaN layer and the quantum well layer. This defect reduces luminous efficiency.